Together but so far apart
by vikkilynne93
Summary: What would happen if a mistake Danny made in the past came back to ruin his future? D/L and maybe other pairings its my first fic so go easy on me but reviews are always welcome good and bad
1. Chapter 1

this first chapter goes out to Laura for helpin me with it and takin the tym to reread it 4 me thanks so much :D

...

Everything was going great for Danny and Lindsay after that night they had spent together but after the death of Danny's friends son Rubin it all spiralled down hill.

"Danny has been pushing me away ever since Rubin. I don't know what to do, Stella." said Lindsay to her good friend Stella.

"Look Linds, you have to give him time. I know he doesn't mean it but it's Danny we're talking about." It hurt Stella so much having to sit and watch as her young friend cried over another of her friends.

"I know but something just doesn't seem right with him. Like when I called him the other day he seemed very distant and distracted." She paused for a moment thinking back to the phone call. She had asked out to breakfast before their shift started but was turned down because Danny had to do something. Lindsay's face just dropped and tears fogged her eyes.

"Lindsay, what's the matter?" Stella was really concerned for her friend. She knew that look. She had had it on her face many times before.

"I just realized, the only reason for the way he was acting during that phone call was… because he had someone else there. I have to go talk to him."

By this time Lindsay was crying rivers. As Lindsay was about to get up Stella grabbed her arm. Lindsay pulled it away from her grip.

"What are you doing Stella?"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"What? I'm only going to talk to him."

Lindsay could feel Stella's eyes reading her. She knew that if she talked to Danny it would end up a huge fight in the middle of the lab and she didn't want that. Stella got up and walked to the door.

"You stay away from Danny until I talk to him."

Stella got up and walked down the hall towards Danny's office. She wanted to do anything in her power to make sure she diffused whatever potential bust up might happen if Lindsay was to go near Danny before Stella had talked to him.

While Lindsay sat in the break room all she could think about was Danny. She remembered the first time they met. It was at the zoo when a tiger had killed a man. He had told her to call Mac 'Sir' even though he knew he hated it. She also remembered when he started calling her Montana. Thinking of her nickname made her smile. At first she hated it but the more she heard it the more it grew on her. Her thoughts were intruded when Mac walked in.

"Hey Linds. What the matter?"

"Nothing Mac. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing. Has anything come back on the case?" They were both working on a case were three young girls had been raped and murdered. It was a hard case for Lindsay and Mac knew it.

"No, nothing. The semen we found in the girls all match but no hits so far."

"This is just getting out of control. How many more girls have to die before we get this monster." Lindsay was losing control of her emotions. The realisation with Danny, the murder cases and the frustration she felt because she couldn't get this guy was making it hard for her to keep in control plus she had just pulled a double so she was tired. Mac knew all too well about being frustrated not being able to get a murderer.

"Lindsay" Mac sighed. "Go home, relax and get some rest. You need it, you haven't stopped since you got to the last crime scene."

"Mac, I just want to nail this guy before- "

"Don't make me say it twice" he smiled "Go on,"

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." she sighed as she walked to the elevator still with thought of Danny in her head. What was Stella saying to him? How was he reacting? Has he denied what she suspected ? She just wasn't sure. Her journey across the city was a blur, and as soon as she got home, she went straight to bed.

She felt relieved, but she couldn't sleep because the thoughts of Danny were still going through her mind.

Back at the lab Stella still hadn't found Danny.

"Mac!" she shouted after him. "Have you seen Danny? I need to talk to him."

"No I haven't. Why, what's matter? I thought you were going solo on your case."

"Yea I am but I just need to talk to him." she sighed.

"Ok if I see him I'll tell him your looking for him."

"Thanks Mac."

Mac paused before he turned away. "Stella," he said, trying to get her attention. "Do you know if there is anything wrong with Lindsay? She seemed to be very angry when I was talking to her earlier."

"Umm I don't know, I was planning on talking to her later. Where is she anyway?"

"I sent her home. She pulled a double, she needed to sleep."

Mac headed down to the DNA Lab while Stella searched for Danny. She looked everywhere, in the office he shared with Lindsay, the Audio Visual Lab but turned up nothing. Just before she was about to give up Danny came running up to her.

"Hey Stel. Mac said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh yea but I would rather talk in private."

"Ok my office is free if you want to go there." Danny was getting worried now. What did she need to talk to him about? Silently, so they headed off to Danny's office.

Once there Stella didn't know how to start so they sat in an uncomfortable silence for the first five minutes. Finally, he broke the silence.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Stella just sat looking at Danny. She didn't know how to start.

"Well it's about Lindsay."

"What? Is she ok? What has she been saying to you?" Danny was getting concerned now.

"No. She's fine. It is just she says that you have been pushing her away after what happened with Rubin and everything. She did say something but…"

"What did she say?" he was getting angry now and Stella knew it.

"She said that when she called you one time you seemed distracted

and she thinks that there was someone else there that morning in your apartment. Was there Danny?"

"No of course there wasn't." Stella knew Danny was lying through his teeth.

"Danny please I have known you for too long to be able to tell when you're downright lying, try again."

"That is the truth. I can't believe you don't believe me." he tried to play the injured pup routine.

"Danny, its my job to separate the truth from the lies and you know that I'm good at that." Of course Danny knew that she had outwitted him a lot in the past and he had seen her in the interrogation rooms with the criminals.

"Fine there was someone there but I didn't want Lindsay to know. And before you ask, it was Rikki that was there. But it was only a one night thing and I never wanted to hurt Lindsay. It was just that we were both hurting over Rubin's death and we needed comfort." he looked at the ground ashamed at what he has done and knew that Lindsay was feeling hurt because of him.

"So you slept with her and then in the morning blew Lindsay off for her. Yeah, you said you didn't want to hurt her but you still did this!" Stella was the one fast becoming angry now.

"Stella, I know what I did was wrong but I was hurting and I felt really alone and so did Rikki. We both knew it was a mistake and I know now that I love Lindsay but she wont even talk to me unless we are working on a case. You have got to help me patch things up with her." Stella saw the pleading look in his eyes but she wasn't falling for it, she had done it too many times before.

"Messer, you got yourself into this one now it's time to get yourself out of it. I wont tell Lindsay if that's what your thinking. I'll leave that job to you."

After that was said she got up and walked out.

Danny just sat not knowing what to do. He could feel tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. It just wasn't him to cry in front of everyone, or anyone for that matter.

"Do I go and tell her or do I not tell her but still say sorry to her?" he sat thinking of all the things he could say to her and the different ways they could work out but none of them worked out the best for him. He had made up his mind. He got up and walked out of the lab and headed over to Lindsay's apartment.

Once he was there, standing outside her door, he was scared. His heart was pounding so fast, he could hear it and he knew that it was going to be ugly. He was about to knock the door when opened.

"Oh Danny you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Stella talked to me. So I knew I had to come and talk to you."

"Oh she did, did she? What did she tell you?" Lindsay was becoming scared. Not of Danny but of the truth she might hear. Would she be able to forgive him? But what if it never happened- she had just imagined it. How would he react to her distrust in him?

"She just told me that you felt I was pushing you away and that one time when you called me to do out for breakfast and I just blew you off."

"Well you had things to do." She knew that wasn't the real reason. She could tell by the look in his eyes, the way he was looking at her with a sorry look on his face.

"You and me both know that wasn't the reason."

"So I was right then?" Danny could see the tears forming in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks. As he went to wipe them away she pulled back. Danny didn't know what to do at this point.

"Well, then Danny you may come in… if you want to?"

"I was hoping you would ask." he said as he walked in. He still might have a chance with her. He could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I want to know who was with you that morning and did she stay the night?"

Danny sat with his head bowed low. He was ashamed at what he had done and what he had done to this woman who had tried to love him but instead was hurt by him.

"Well Danny who was it?"

"It was Rikki and yes she spent the night. But that's all it was a one night thing it didn't mean anything. It means nothing compared to what I feel for you." he still had his head down not making eye contact with her. He could feel her eyes burning his soul, wishing he was dead. Even he was wishing he was dead.

"You know what Danny!" she shouted, her temper rising. "My first impression of you was right. You are just a big headed pig who thinks he can have any girl he wants. But you know what this girl actually fell for you." The tears were now rolling freely down her cheeks. All Danny wanted to do was wipe them away. "That's right Danny Messer I fell for you and you broke my heart by pushing me away!" She was crying harder now. Danny just got up and held her. Lindsay fought to get away from him but he wasn't about to let that happen again. He let her get way from him once and he wasn't about to make that mistake a second time. The more she fought the harder he held on to her until she just fell into his embrace and cried. While she was crying she felt herself falling for him all over again. And she was about to fall real hard.

Once she had calmed down a bit she looked up at Danny and he looked down at her. Lindsay's face was covered with mascara tracks down her cheeks and Danny's shirt was black because of her. They both felt the sparks fly between them. Danny moved in for the kiss. He expected her to pull away but was surprised when she returned the kiss. The kiss went from 0-passionate in about 30 seconds and Lindsay pulled off Danny's shirt. That's all he needed to know. So he lifted her up and took her to bed.

"Danny." whispered Lindsay in his ear.

"What is it?"

"Show me just you much you love me."

So he took her to a new place were only they existed. Where there were no limits to how high they could go or how far they could go with each other. Lindsay woke up the next morning feeling the heat beside her. She opened her eyes to Danny. She lay there in his arms thinking just how lucky she is having such great man in her life. Then she thought of Stella.

"I'm going to have to thank her for this." she giggled to herself.

Danny woke up just a few minutes later to his beautiful Montana.

"Hey Montana. How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm just perfect."

"You sure are" smiled Danny.

Lindsay smiled to him. "What about you?"

"How could my life get any better. I'm laying here with the most beautiful woman in the world"

Her smile got bigger. He loved her smile. "So what would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm I don't know but I do know you won't be getting out of bed for it."

"Awk I was going to get you breakfast in bed. So you're staying right here Messer."

She got up and put on his shirt and began to make him breakfast in bed.

"Here you go Messer. A full fry." she said handing Danny the tray.

"Thanks Montana. What about you? What are you having?"

Lindsay smiled at the mention of her nickname. Still remembering all the times he used it. Happy times she thought. "I'm just having cereal. I'm not that hungry."

"Well I am, so get back into bed and you can eat with me."

This she did without hesitation.

Danny had finished his fry so he got up and lifted Lindsay's bowl and walked into the kitchen to do the washing up. Danny heard something behind him but when he stopped to listen, it had went silent so he continued washing up.

"Hey there gorgeous. Want me to finish up here?" said Lindsay as she wrapped her arms around Danny's waist.

"Hey there beautiful. No I'm alright. What time is our shift?"

"Ok. It's at one. We still have two hours to go." Lindsay replied rubbing her hands up Danny's hard chest.

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss. Munroe?"

"That I am Mr. Messer."

Danny turned around and kissed Lindsay passionately on the lips and Lindsay wrapped her legs around him and they made love once again.

About an hour later…

"Danny." Lindsay whispered in Danny's ear while he was kissing her neck.

"What is it?"

"We're going to be late for our shift if we don't start getting ready now."

"Awk do we have to I'm having too much fun." he gave her his Messer smile. How could she resist.

"So am I but I told Mac I wasn't going to be late again."

Danny had the puppy dog look on his face, the one he knew Lindsay couldn't resist.

"Now Mr. Messer are you trying to get me fired."

"Never." he looked hurt.

"Awk now Messer a guess another half a hour wouldn't hurt."

Danny's face just lifted at the thought of having his Montana all to himself. Even if it was just for half a hour. Danny climbed back on top of Lindsay and kissed her with all the love he had. He then took Lindsay to a place where she had never been before.

They were suddenly interrupted by the shrill ringing of Lindsay's phone"Monroe.""Hey Lindsay, it's Mac. Were are you?"

"Oh no. What time is it?"

"Half one. Do you know were Danny is?

"Get away. Stop it. No sorry Mac. Haven't seen him. Will you stop it?"

"OK Lindsay. Just get here will you? The DNA from our case has a hit."

"Great I'll be right in. Get away."

"Lindsay who is there?"

"No one Mac. I'll be right there. See you soon."

They both hung up.

"We were almost caught there. You dumb ass." Danny just looked at her with his goofy grin on his face.

"Alright just come on. Time for work. I have a break in my case."

Lindsay got up and turned on the shower and jumped in. While she had her eyes closed, she felt hands around her waist.

"Danny, no not now."

"Awk come on I want you."

"Danny now you really are trying to get me fired."

"Fine I'll have to wait until tonight to get you Montana."

Lindsay just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone who has reviewed and added my story. This one is dedicated 2 u guys.

………………………………... 

Back at the lab Mac had just put down the phone and saw Stella walking past his office.

"Hey Stella!"

"Yea Mac?"

"What did you say to Danny and Lindsay yesterday?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Lindsay is late again, this morning and so is Danny. I think he is at her place."

Stella just smiled to herself. "You could be a bit happy for them."

"Trust me I am. It's just that their relationship is districting them from their job."

"It'll be fine. They just made up last night. Give them a while."And Mac did just that.

After a few days of being together everything was great. Mac couldn't even say anything against them because their relationship wasn't interfering with their job.

"Hey Linds. I need you and Danny to head over to 43rd Street. We have multiple DBs there and me and Stella have our own DB."

"Yea sure I'll grab Danny and head on over."

"Keep me posted."

"Sure thing."

Lindsay searched around the lab for her partner in crime, until she saw him grinning at her from the break room.

"Ok Danny we have multiple DBs over on 43rd ."

"Well lets get going Montana." he had his usual Messer grin on his face. Lindsay couldn't help but laugh.

When they arrived at the crime scene it looked like it was a slaughter house.

Lindsay took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh Danny. This is bad."

"Yeah,"he agreed, rubbing her affectionately on the arm. 

"Hey Flack"he called over to Flack "How many were killed here?"

Flack walked over with a sad look on his face.

"Hey guys. I have to say in all my years as a cop this is definitely one of the worst crime scenes I have been at. Four dead. One survivor."

Danny looked at Lindsay and saw she was about to burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey Montana. You ok? I thought we got through this?"

"I thought we had too. This is too much please could you just give me a minute." Lindsay ran back to the car and sat in tears. 

"I'll get on with it. She'll come out when she's ready."

"I hope your right Messer."

Secretly Danny was thinking the same thing too.

"Hey Sheldon. What's the TOD?"

"About a hour ago."

"Who called it in?"

"The survivor."

"Got a COD?"

"Gun shot wound to the chest. Help me turn her over."

They both turned her over on to her stomach.

"The bullet is still inside her. Have you went through all the DBs?"

"Yeah. I'll get them back to Sid for the autopsy."

While Sheldon did that Danny tooka minute before he started processingand went back to the car to see if Lindsay was ok.

"Hey Montana. You ok?"

She couldn't help but smile at her nickname. "Yea Danny. I'm better. What's it like in there?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Linds. It's bad. You don't have to come in if you don't want to. I'll process the scene and you can process the evidence back at the lab."

"No Danny. I have to face this. If I don't I never will."

"We'll face it together."

They both got out of the car and walked over to the house. Just before they got to the door Danny took Lindsay's hand and held it tight. She looked up at him and smiled. She was so glad she had him there. She knew she could get through this with him by her side.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Ready." she smiled. She could feel his strength coming into her through the tight grip he had on her.

As they walked in the whole house looked like a slaughter house. Lindsay gripped Danny's hand tighter.

"You ok? 

"Yea I… I'm fine. Lets just get this over with. I'll take the upstairs and you can take the downstairs."

"Ok then. Lets get started."

So they processed the scene quickly and headed back to the lab to process the evidence.

"Hey, hey. Lindsay. Flack called. He said you walked away from a scene in tears. I should have known about the scene before I sent you. I didn't think. I'm sorry." Lindsay saw that Mac was concerned for her.

"It's ok Mac. I need to get through it and I did.I can't let what happened to me in the past affect my job. What happened to the DNA match we had with our other case?"

"Yea Flack has the guy in custody. Want to go down and question him?"

"I'll let Danny know where I'm going then I'll head down."

"Ok see you there."

So both Lindsay and Mac went their ways.

Finally, Lindsay found him in his office looking through the autopsy report.

"Hey Danny I'm heading down to the station with Mac to talk to a suspect we have on my other case so I'll see you later. Remember to call me with any news on our four DBs."

Lindsay walked out of his office when Danny ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being so brave earlier."

She smiled up to him and walked away. He watched her as she did. He loved how she walked with a little bit of wiggle. Then the elevator door opened and he saw a familiar face looking at him.

"Danny!" shouted a woman's voice. He was too shocked to reply or do anything as the woman ran up to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips which he returned without thinking. He opened his eyes and saw Lindsay's face watching them. She was hurt and crying. When he saw Lindsay make a run for it, he pushed Rikki away from him and made after her.

"Lindsay! Lindsay!" he shouted down the corridor. 

"Danny. How could you?!" She stopped running and was now facing him. The look on her face was hurt and anger. Rikki had now caught up with them.

"Danny who is that?" Rikki asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Lindsay." he replied not taking his eyes off Lindsay.

"I thought you said it was a one time thing. How long has it been going on?" Lindsay shouted at him.

"It was. Rikki what are you doing here?" He had now turned round to face Rikki.

"When I moved away I couldn't stop thinking about you. That night we spent together. It was amazing. So amazing that after you got off the phone you wanted to go again."

"What!? You didn't tell me that. You blew me off so you could sleep with her."

"Lindsay, no we both knew it was a mistake. It should never have happened. I want to be with you."

"Danny. I thought we had something."

"Yea we did. It was called a need to be comforted. But I've moved on now and so should you."

When he turned back to look at Lindsay she was gone. 

So he went to look for her. He went running. He didn't know where to but just ran. Then he heard it. Crying. It was coming from the office they shared together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Lindsay. Come on. Let me in. Please?!"

"Get away from me Danny! I don't ever want to see you again!" He could hear the pain and anger in her voice.

"Aw come on Montana, let me in please I want to talk."

"Don't ever call me that again!" she shouted out. Anger evident in her voice. "Just go away!"

Danny looked in through the window to the side of the door. He saw Lindsay sitting at her desk. She looked up and saw Danny's face looking at her. She saw how sorry he was and she knew that he was. She also knew that he stopped that kiss and that she loved him. What he saw on her face was still hurt and anger but something had changed on her expression. It was softer now. Almost like she was… He didn't know how to end that thought. Then suddenly she got up and unlocked the door. He was so surprised. He watched as she walked back to her desk and sat down. Then he felt arms around him. He tried to push them away but they wouldn't. He turned around and came face to face with a very seductive Rikki. She tried kissing him again but he moved his head and tried to get away but she wouldn't let him. He fought harder until he got loose but she grabbed is shirt pulling it off him revealing his gorgeous body.

"Now that's what I like to see." she said with lust in her eyes.

Danny saw it and ran into the office and embraced Lindsay. Kissing her with all the passion in the world. She returned the kiss knowing that he loved her and wanted to be with her and she felt the same way.

Rikki saw what was happening. She felt the anger rushing through her veins. She was not about to give up so easily.

"Danny Messer you don't know who your messing with."

After that she walked away with revenge on her mind.

"Danny I have to go. Mac's waiting for me to interrogate the suspect."

"I just want you to know that you're the only one for me Lindsay. I don't want anything to change that."

Lindsay had tears in her eyes. She tried to hold them back but she gave up and just let them fall. Danny stood looking down at her, smiling, radiating the happiness he felt inside. As a fresh tear dropped from Lindsay's eyes, Danny gently wiped it way. Lindsay lay her head against his heart and she heard it beating. It was beating almost as fast as hers.

"Danny I have to go."

So Danny released her from his embrace and kissed her gently on the lips and watched as Lindsay walked away. "She still has that wiggle." he laughed.

"Hey Mac. Sorry I took so long something came up in the lab."

"Don't worry about it. I was told."

"By who?" She was a bit confused.

"Stella. She saw the whole thing but not after you ran off. What happened?"

"Can we leave it until we question the suspect?"

"Yea. Lets go get this monster."

She smiled up to Mac and walked into the interrogation room.

"Det.Monroe, let me introduce you to John Fuller. John Fuller meet Det.Monroe." John extended his hand to Lindsay. She looked at him, and sat down, not taking the hand he had extended for her to shake. "So do you know any of these girls?" asked Mac showing him the pictures of the three girls.

"No." he said flat out. 

"Well how do you explain your semen in each of these girls?" asked Lindsay.

"I don't know but I know I have never meet any of these girls." he said.

"I don't like that answer." Lindsay was getting annoyed.

"I don't like your tone of voice."

"Good, now start from the beginning and explain how your semen got into these girls because there is only one way that could happen or would you like some sex-ed lessons?"

"Well I don't know how but I know I have never met these girls." he was persistent and Lindsay just wanted to get this guy and be done with it. She knew all to well that it was never as easy as that.

"Now come on you expect us to believe that you have never met any of these girls?" Mac spoke up now noticing how frustrated she was becoming.

John looked at the pictures again. "Well, I think I have met this one." pointing to the last victim. "But I don't know the rest." Lindsay could see it in his eyes as he looked at the pictures he knew all of them and wasn't sorry for what he had done to them.

"On your record it says you have three stalking charges and one rape charge. In my mind that is how a rape murderer gets started."

John just sat in silence. Lindsay saw this as a weakness and a good place to get at him.

"So John, with your record and the evidence we have collected looks like your going away for quite some time."

"What? Wait, no this cannot be happening.I was so careful not to-."

"Just tell us where you were on the 12th June."

"I…I can't." he looked defeated.

"Why is that John?" Mac asked.

"Because. What's the point? You know I did it and I know I did it so just take me away officer."

Mac nodded to the officer and he walked over to cuff John.

"That's all they need – someone to listen to them. Either waythat's another scumbag off the streets of New York." Mac said with a satisfied look on his face. 

"You can say that again. Oh nuts. Specking of scumbags. I have to go talk to Danny." with that she walked away leaving Mac confused. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Well sory it took me so long to update just life has been getting at me lately but i promise u that i have loads to update coz i av lyk 9-10 pages of writing still to be written up onto the computer but i will get it done and thank u everyone that has alerted this story and please review i love to read them.**

**...**

When Lindsay finally made her way back up to the lab she was ambushed by a large of female lab techs.

"Well, what happened?"

"Are you and Danny over?"

"Did you forgive him for that?"

"What happened after you ran off?"

The questions that were coming her way were endless.

"Guys!" she shouted frustration clear in her voice. "Shut it! Please!". she walked away towards her and Danny's office, only to be stopped by Stella, who grabbed her and pulled Lindsay into her office.

"Well, what happened?" she asked clearly concerned for her young friend. Stella tried to look in Lindsay's eyes but she kept them away from Stella's view.

"Lindsay look at me please. I just want to help you." Stella pulled Lindsay's face up so that she couldn't look away from her.

"Stella, it doesn't matter anyway. It's settled-"

"No Lindsay, I'm not going to let you leave him over this. You two are great together. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Stella looked into Lindsay's eyes. She noticed that Lindsay was smiling.

"Lindsay. Why are you smiling?" She was very interested now.

"Because I haven't ended things with Danny. We sorted it out. We're still together." Lindsay let out the fits of laughter that were dying to break free from her body.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny." Even then Stella couldn't help to control her laughter.

"You are so lucky I was about to go down and kill him.!" Stella shouted, a bit too loud, through the new fits of laughter that were escaping her mouth.

"Why would I be the lucky one? He would have to be the lucky one that you didn't kill him!" Even Lindsay shouted a bit too loud causing the lab techs to look through the glass windows of the office. Seeing the crowd of lab techs over at Stella's office. Danny's curiosity sparked and he got up and walked over to the crowd. Seeing the him heading in their directing the crowd ran back to their labs to continue what they were doing. Once the lab techs had moved he saw them. Both woman were on the ground, holding their side, laughing hysterically at something.

"Well look what we have here. What would be so funny that it has you two on the floor laughing?" He asked.

Stella automatically stopped laughing and stood up while Lindsay just sat on the floor. Danny knew the look on Stella's face, he had seen it so many times in the interrogation rooms. If looks could kill, Danny would be a dead man. Stella just sat on the floor giving Danny daggers when suddenly she shot up and grabbed him by the throat and Danny fell to the floor with the look of pure fear in his eyes.

"Montana!" he tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper.

"Ok Stella, I think you have scared him enough." But Stella didn't let go. "Stella! Let him go his face is turning purple." Lindsay shouted but ended in more fits of laughter. Stella finally let him go and joined in on Lindsay fits of laughter. While Danny still lay on the floor trying to get his breath back.

After about five minutes of laughing, the girls stopped laughing.

"What the hell was that for, Stel?!" Danny shouted.

"Next time you do something that stupid again you better hope Lindsay will be there to stop me." Stella gave him a warning look.

"Didn't Lindsay tell you we patched everything up?" Danny asked. He wasn't sure why he asked it, he just did it.

"Yeah, I'm just saying you do it again and you better hope…" Stella walked away down to the DNA lab leaving Danny and Lindsay standing alone.

"Well, Mr Messer did that warning come over loud and clear?"

"Yes Miss Monroe. Now let me give you a warning." As he said this he had been walking toward Lindsay but not taking his eyes away from her eyes. God, how he loved those eyes. They were big chocolate brown pools he would have the pleasure of getting lost in. When he finally got in front of her, she was looking up at him. It was like she was looking into his soul through his eyes. Shivers shot up through him but he wasn't cold as a matter of fact he was hot. Lindsay stood looking up at his sea blue eyes. She was such a sucker for blue eyes and she was a sucker for him. He leant in but only hovered over her lips breathing in her smell. It was a subtle vanilla smell. Then finally he closed the gab between their lips with a passionate yet gentle kiss. They didn't know how long they were standing like this but they weren't complaining. Danny pulled away much to the displeasure of Lindsay. When their lips parted she let out a groan and Danny walked away without looking back leaving Lindsay standing there. She felt like she was going to faint. Her knees felt weak and her head dizzy. She finally gave in and fell. Danny, hearing the bang coming from behind him, turned around to find Lindsay laying on the floor. He ran to her side to see if she was ok.

...

**so wot do u think has happened to Lindsay all will b revealed soon enough**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok i thought since i had it all written up i would post it and this isn't it i have more but i think i might leave it or if i get enough reviews i will post it in the morning. this one is longer than the last ones so enjoy and tx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter you find out what is wrong with lindsay here too.**

"Lindsay wake up please." he begged. He shock her gently and kissed her forehead.

"Hey there cowboy." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you ok, Montana?" she could hear the concern in his voice.

"That last kiss left me felling a bit overwhelmed. You left me breathless." Danny could tell she was still a bit dizzy because her eyes were moving around and not focusing on him.

"Now, Montana, what did I tell you about quoting songs?" she smiled up at him but not really able to focus on him. "Come on lets get you up. Here sit down here." he made her sit on Stella's chair.

"Thanks." Lindsay sat and waited for the dizziness to subside.

"If you would excuse me, I think I need to go to the bathroom." Lindsay got up and staggered out of Stella's office. Danny, worriedly, watched as she staggered out.

As Lindsay made her way to the bathroom, she felt the hot bile rushing up her throat. She quickened her pace and finally reached the toilets. Running in without looking to see if anyone was in with her, she brought up her breakfast, lunch and break.

"Hey, Linds, you ok, Kiddo?" Stella's voice chimed.

"Yeah!" Lindsay shouted, then continued throwing up.

"You sure?" Stella was growing very concerned for the younger CSI. The only time she had seen Lindsay throwing up like this was…well never.

After about five minutes of having her head down the toilet, Lindsay finally appeared out of the cubical, looking as pale as a ghost.

"Stell, I'm fine I just have a bad stomach."

Stella knew fine rightly that there was something wrong with Lindsay. Or right she thought.

"Well, just make sure you are alright. I'm not covering your shifts." they both stood giggling like a couple of school girls.

"I better go and find Danny, to see what is happening with our case."

With that she went in search of her favourite partner in crime. She found him in the A/V lab looking at some footage from outside the girls house. Everyone knew this was a hard type of case to work but it was even harder for Lindsay after what happened to her. But she had gotten through that and went to court to put the murderer behind bars. She remembered that day. It brought a smile to her face. That was the day Danny had pulled a double without a break then when Mac had seen he had had enough he sent Danny home. When Danny had returned to his apartment, he made a split second decision to fly out to Montana to support her.

"Hey Montana. You alright? You looking a bit pale." Danny was calling out to her. She hadn't realized that she was staring at him with a large grin on her face. He, himself, had his Messer grin plastered on is face.

"Yeah. So what is happening with this case?" she walked over and stood beside him.

"Adam got back with the trace from under the girls finger nails. It was unknown DNA from a male. We also have an unknown finger print. I think we have a suspect."

Lindsay opened her moth to reply when Danny's cell started ringing.

"Messer" Danny answered. "Ok, fine. No, we'll be there in five. See you then." he hung up his cell and jumped from the chair to grab his jacket. Anticipating what she was going to ask he said, "Flack. The survivor is awake. You want to stay and finish here."

He knew Lindsay better then she knew herself. He knew that she could get very upset by talking to this girl.

"Danny," she sighed. "I'll be fine. I cant let what happened to me in my past affect my present or future. I've gotten over it."

She saw how he was giving her his "Don't lie to me" look. She wasn't giving in so she gave him a "Mess with me and you die" look. They were both as stubborn as each other. One was bound to give in at some point...

After five minutes of staring each other out, Lindsay finally gave in.

"Fine." she held up her hands in surrender. "I'm not over it but I am getting over it. This is just a step in that direction. I need to do this." Danny could see the pleading look in her eyes. It didn't stay that way when she knew that she had won him over. She started to advance on him. As she approached him, she slipped her arms around his waist.

"Lindsay I understand that you are getting over this. Since it's only a few months from the court and all. You need to go through this so lets go. But if you need to leave, you know I won't mind."

Lindsay smiled up at her boyfriend. She couldn't believe how great and understanding he was being at that moment. She was so lucky to have him. She grabbed his hand and was almost skipping out of the lab. The smile that had taken residence on her face was reaching her eyes.

Danny looked down at his now smiling girlfriend and thought how beautiful she looked when she was smiling. What was he thinking? She was beautiful all the time. Even when she was fed up, happy, or tired, she was always beautiful to him.

When they arrived at the main hospital building, Flack was waiting on them.

"Oh. Hey Lindsay. How are things going?" Flack remembered the Lindsay he had seen back at the crime scene. Crying. Sad. Broken. Now he saw the smiling, happy, together Lindsay he knew and loved.

"Yeah, just a hard case. You know."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I do."

Flack lead Danny and Lindsay into the hospital room where the young girl was laying. She was a small, brown haired, brown eyed fifteen year old girl. Lindsay thought back to when it was her laying in a hospital bed, scared. She had felt so alone. Her best friends had been taken from her. She had to face all the mothers. It was a terrible ordeal. Lindsay saw herself laying in that bed.

"Hello, Ginnie. I'm Detective Messer and this," he gestured to Lindsay. "is Detective Monroe." Danny felt really sorry for this young girl. Lindsay started talking now.

"We understand that you have been through a terrible situation. Believe me. I know it is a terrible thing to happen."

Ginnie sat in silence. Very pale face and eyes that looked into space. Must be the shock Danny thought.

"Ginnie, we need to ask you some questions. Do you think your up to that?" Lindsay continued. Still nothing Lindsay knew this stage well. She had been in it for over two weeks after the death of her friends. She didn't talk to anyone. Lindsay pulled Danny aside.

"Danny, I don't think we're going to get anything from her." Lindsay never took her eyes off the young shell of a girl laying in front of her.

"Why? We might." Danny couldn't take his eyes off Lindsay. He knew she was hurting badly inside.

"I went through it." This time she anticipated what he as going to ask next.

"I don't know how long it will last. I was in it for over two weeks."

They stood still, in silence. Danny looking at Lindsay and Lindsay looking at Ginnie. Ginnie looking into space. Danny was silently begging for Lindsay to tell him her thoughts. She never noticed. Her eyes never moved from Ginnie. Danny's eyes never moved from Lindsay. Ginnie didn't even acknowledge that the two detectives where in the room.

Lindsay thought back to when it happened and her friends were taken away from her. She was so devastated and numb. She wanted them to come back to her. At their funerals, their mothers seemed to shot her dirty looks. She remembered feeling like it was all her fault that they died, and she was the only survivor. Her thought were interrupted by the relaxing, kind words coming from Danny. She felt his hands on her cheeks, wiping away the tears she hadn't realized she had shed.

"Hey, Montana, you can go outside if you need a minute."

He was standing in front of her with her face cupped in his strong, protective hands. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her into a large bear hug.

"Come on, Linds. Lets let out of here..." Her pulled her out into the corridor.

"What about the interview?" she croaked.

"I'll get Flack to do it." he answered while leading her out to the waiting room were Flack was anxiously waiting.

"Well, anything?" he asked when his two friends and work-mates walked in.

"No. nothing. Didn't even notice we were there. Lindsay says she is still in shock. Don't know how long it could last." Danny replied with a defeated sigh. Lindsay reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it in support. Danny turned around at the gentle touch and smiled.

"It lasted two weeks with me and let me tell you it was the worst two weeks of my life. I've heard of people coming out of the shock stage in , sometimes, a few days or a few weeks."

This time Lindsay sighed. It wasn't a defeated sigh. It was a sad one. This time it was Danny's turn to support Lindsay so he repeated the same action she had done on him. Flack had watched the whole transaction and was smiling at his two friends. Everyone in the lab knew there was much more than friendship between them. They never realized it until a few months before. Flack had to admit he was a small bit jealous at what Danny had, not that he wanted Lindsay just what the two had.

"Then I'll take over and see if I can get anything out of her. You two go for a break then back to the lab and see if you can get anything else from the evidence." Flack suggested. Danny and Lindsay nodded.

"I'll come by later to see if I can talk to her. Since I went though it as well." Lindsay said as she and Danny left Flack and headed to the department issue SUV.

The whole ride back to the lab, Lindsay was silent. Danny noticed her getting really pale again.

"Linds, babe, you sure your alright?" he glanced over to see her nod. Lindsay didn't want to open her mouth because she felt sick again. Danny decided that it would be better to leave it then to push her to tell him what was wrong. They both understood that. So the rest of the drive to the lab was in silence.

When they arrived at the lab Lindsay ran on in front of Danny and rushed to the toilets, only to be spotted by Stella again. She headed off after Lindsay. To Lindsay the woman's toilets couldn't have came at a better time. She rushed in and went straight to the toilet. How many times was she going to be sick today?

"Kiddo, you sure your ok? This is the second time I have found you with your head down a toilet." Stella said as she walked into the woman's toilets.

"Stella." Lindsay whined. "I told you it's just a bad stomach."

Stella lent up against the cubical door and sighed with her head down. Lindsay throw up again and walked out of the cubical. She was paler than she was before.

"Lindsay, I know the signs and the symptoms." Stella was looking at her intently. Looking up and down the resting her eyes on Lindsay stomach.

"Stella." Lindsay warned. "Don't go there. I'm not. I told you, it's just a bad stomach."

Stella raised her eyebrow but didn't remove her gaze from Lindsay stomach.

They stood looking at each other for what seemed like a hour, but turned out, had only been two or three minutes. Lindsay finally broke the glares that were being thrown from woman to woman.

"Stella." Lindsay whined.

"Don't whine at me Lindsay." Stella interrupted.

Lindsay shot Stella a last glare before continuing without the whiny voice.

"Fine I am. But tell no one especially not Danny." Lindsay watched at Stella went from happy to excited to screaming excitedly in about two seconds.

**ok so who saw that coming. review it helps to get the next chapters up faster lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank u everyone for the reviews sorry i couldn't reply to them it was either update or reply so i thought i would be better to update. so here is the next chapter hope u all lyk. **

Stella, keep it down." Lindsay said as she rushed over to cover the screaming Stella's mouth.

After sometime, Stella had finally calmed down enough to make sense.

"Danny is…?" Stella began.

"Yes! Who else would it be?" Lindsay stated.

"How long?" These were just some of the question that were running around Stella's mind

"About 7 or 8 weeks." Lindsay looked down at her feet. "It happened on the night…"

"OK I don't need details." Lindsay looked up and saw her friend smiling supportively at her. "Have you told Danny?" Stella doubted it but still wanted to ask.

Lindsay shook her head.

"Why?" Stella started but quickly changed her mind. "Don't answer that. It was a stupid question. Of course you haven't after everything that has happened. But you are going to tell him, aren't you?"

Lindsay glanced up at Stella and she went off the deep end.

"You aren't going to tell him? Are you mad or something? How are you going to keep something this big from him? He's a trained investigator, he will notice you gaining weight…"

Stella's voice trailed away as Lindsay's thoughts got carried away to the one she cared about so much. How would he react? We have only gotten back together. Would he be angry? Would he want her to get rid of the baby? No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't take away a person's life before it had even started. Lindsay, subconsciously, placed her hand over her stomach and let the lone tear fall from her eye. Stella's voice broke into her thoughts. Lindsay wiped away the tear that had now settled on her cheek and smiled at Stella.

"Stell, I am going to tell Danny. He has a right to know. Sure, if he wants, he can be apart of the baby's life . If he doesn't…" Lindsay stopped mid-sentence as the small smile faded from her face. "Well he doesn't."

Stella started rambling under her breath about if Danny didn't, she was going to kick his ass, and she ran over to her friend and wrapped her, tightly, in a hug.

Outside, listening to the whole conversation was an amazed and bewildered Danny. After Lindsay had ran off, he made after her to make sure she was ok. He then saw Stella run after her too. That's when they both ran into the woman's toilets. Danny heard Lindsay being sick and then he heard them talking. Don't tell me what? What are these woman talking about? The he heard the one word that would change his life forever. Baby. She thought I wouldn't want to be part of the baby's life. Danny walked away from the door and went into the locker room. Outside, in the lab, was too noisy. He needed quiet to think. I'm going to be a dad was all he could think. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like he would burst out of his chest. The more he thought about it, the bigger the smile that had appeared on his face became but he was scared. Am I ready to be a father? Can I be a good father?

Danny got off the bench and headed toward the office he shared with Lindsay.

When he arrived, Lindsay was sitting at her desk writing something. Danny stood watching her. His girlfriend and child are sitting in front of him. As he stood there, the grin that he thought could not get any bigger, got ten times bigger.

"Hey, cowboy, you going to stand there all day watching me or are you going to do some work?" Danny gave her his famous Messer grin and blushed at getting caught starring. Lindsay started laughing at him. God, he loved her laugh. He loved this woman more and more each day. Now that she was carrying his child, she looked, if it was even possible, even more beautiful. He couldn't resist the urge to walk over and kiss her. As he approached her, she stood up from her desk and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers. This was the type of kiss, if they hadn't been in work then they would have been in the bedroom. It was full of passion and love. Danny pulled back before it got out of control, giving the lab rats a show they would never forget. He smiled down at her. His Lindsay. His Montana. It amazed him how she could love him. Like I am he thought. Then it hit him like getting slapped in the face for being so stupid. How did he not think of it earlier?

"Montana, I have to go check on something but I'll see you later." he quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and ran out of the office.

"What was that all about?" Lindsay said to herself.

"Flack, I have a lot to plan. Will you just help me out here? And if you tell the rest of the team, especially Lindsay, you're a dead man." Danny finished telling Flack his plan. He didn't tell him about Lindsay being pregnant. He wasn't even supposed to know.

"Fine, anything for Linds." Flack gave in, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I have to get it first, then make a call, then do it." Danny ran through his to-do-list and finally the men walked in different directions.

Danny didn't want to get this wrong so he enlisted the help of an expert shopper.

"Stella." Danny whined earning him a death look from Stella. "This is the sixth shop we have been in. Please can we just pick one and go. My feet hurt and I'm starved." Stella shot him another deadly look that made Danny shut up instantly. He didn't want to face the wrath of Stella Bonasera. That must be the look she gives to Flack to get him to shut up. I can never get him to shut up. He thought.

After about half a hour and another six stores, they walked into a small boutique. Stella and Danny split up and started hunting.

"Danny!" squealed Stella all over the store earning a few funny looks from others in the store. "Come here! Come here!" Danny shot over faster than a bullet to see her gazing at the most beautiful silver ring he had ever seen. It had to small diamonds to the left and right of a large blue diamond.

"Stella…" was all that came out of Danny's mouth. He wasn't one for being at a loss for words but looking at this amazing ring left him speechless.

"Yeah, this is the one." Stella murmured, still gazing at the ring. The reaction the two had to the ring caught the attention of the salesman.

"Can I help you, sir?" he smiled.

"Can I see that ring please?" Danny jabbed the glass and thought back to when Lindsay had went under cover. It scared him half to death. The man gently picked up the ring and handed it to Danny.

"Stella, do you know what size she is?"

"Yeah, give it to me." Stella gently took the ring out of Danny's hand and slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"This is the size." tears started welling up in her eyes as she slipped the ring back off and handed it over to the salesman.

"How much?" Danny asked, smiling at the reaction the ring had gotten from Stella. She walked away, leaving the men to work out a perfect price, to look at other jewellery and saw another ring that was beautiful. This one was hers. Danny appeared from behind her.

"Don't worry someone special is gong to give you that." Danny placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He already had a feeling he knew the perfect person already but neither had realized it yet. Just like him and Lindsay. Now look, he was out buying her an engagement ring and she was having a baby. Stella didn't know that he knew about the baby yet. He was going to wait until Lindsay told him herself.

"Lets just go." Stella said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes and walked toward the door. The both walked to the car in silence.

As they drove, Stella broke the comfortable silence that had settled on them.

"Well, where are you going to do it?"

"That for me and Flack to know and you to find out later." Danny smiled at her and the comfortable silence settled again. When they got back to the lab, Stella went off to see if she could find out some "important information" from Flack. Danny smiled and went toward the locker room and placed the ring in his locker.

**Dont forget to review i love reading them**


	8. Chapter 8

here it is the thing everone has been waitin for!! lol thanks everone who reviewed the last chapter plz review again. i love to hear wot you think i duno if this chapter came out ok i hope it did.

...

As the day drew closer, Danny was nervous and excited. Lindsay's morning sickness came harder and more often. It was more like all day sickness. She wondered why he didn't as her if she was alright but just let it go. Lindsay had finally decided to tell Danny. She had put it off long enough. She was still very nervous about telling him, so she decided to ask him out somewhere.

"Danny."

"Lindsay" Both Danny and Lindsay said together.

"You first." Lindsay gestured toward Danny with her hand.. He was too excited to argue with her.

"Ok. I just wanted to tell you to meet me tonight at Cozy's at eight."

"Yeah, no problem." Danny bent down and kissed her on the cheek before rushing off in the direction of Mac's office.

As Lindsay shift ended, she hated how everyone else had gotten off earlier than her, she rushed off toward the parking lot and climbed into the SUV. She switched on her radio and the sounds on Rascall Flatts filled the car. They were one of her favourite country bands. While listening to the music her thoughts, once again, drifted onto Danny. Why had he asked her to go to Cozy's? Jazz wasn't his type of music. She had asked him countless times that day but all she got in return was a sly Messer grin and "We will see." Nothing else. It was now seven and she wanted to get home and shower before going out. While she got ready she couldn't stop thinking about telling him her news. How would he react? Would he still want to be with her? Would he want the baby? The same questions over and over again ran through her mind. Soon after she returned home she was ready to go. With 20 minutes to drive to Cozy's, she had to hurry a bit. She knew what the streets of New York where like. They never stopped. She had settled for casual clothes. Jeans that hugged her hips and a low-cut top that Danny loved her in.

After a surprisingly short drive to Cozy's, she entered and saw Mac up on stage playing the bass. He smiled down at her and nodded to a table in the front row. She sat down just as the band finished the set. She didn't even notice the five pairs of eyes watching her from a dark corner.

The DJ played more jazz music and Lindsay wondered where Danny was. Mac hadn't even came out from back stage. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone looked up at the DJ with very annoyed faces.

"Sorry guys, but we have a very special request for a Lindsay Monroe from her boyfriend but I'll let him say what he has to say." As the DJ stopped talking Danny walked onto the stage with a mic in his hand. As the soft intro to the music started Danny lifted the mic to his mouth and started to sing.

Lying here with youI watch you while you sleepThe dawn is closing in With every breath you breathe

Danny walked over to the edge of the stage and looked Lindsay straight in the eye and she held her hand out. Danny held on tight.I can feel the changeThe change you've made in meBut will I ever see All the things you see in meWhen you say that I'm one of a kindBaby, I don't see it but you believeThat I'm so strong and true, I promise youI'll try to be that kind of manBecause you love me like I am

Danny pulled Lindsay onto the low stage and stood looking into her teary eyes. He smiled. "This is it ." he thought.When it comes to loveI may not know the rulesBut there's one thing I knowMy heart belongs to you, just you

Lindsay let the tears flow down her face. They weren't sad tears, they were more than happy tears.When you say that I'm one of a kindBaby, I don't see it but you believeThat I'm so strong and true, I promise youI'll try to be that kind of manBecause you love me like I am

Danny wiped away the tears with his thumb. You show me you love meWith a fire that burns deep insideWhen you say that I'm one of a kindBaby, I don't see it but you believeThat I'm so strong and true, I promise youI'll try to be that kind of manBecause you love me like I amWhen you say that I'm one of a kindBaby, I don't see it but you believeThat I'm so strong and true, I promise youI'll try to be that kind of manBecause you love me like I am-- I amI'll never understandI don't think I'll ever understandWhy you love meWhy you love me just like I am

As the song came to an end everyone stood and clapped. While Danny bent down on one knee. Still holding the mic to his mouth he said, "So Montana, what do you say? Marry me or what?" Lindsay looked down at the man who was bearing his heart and soul to her and laughed through her tears.

"Danny Messer, I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you. You wiseass!" he stood up and grabbed Lindsay, swinging her round on the stage. Then he gently placed her facing the crowd. As the dizziness wore off, she saw five familiar faces smiling up at her.

She started squealing and jumped off the stage. Much to the dislike of Danny and Stella. The DJ started up the music again and everyone continued with their conversations.

"Guy's you all knew!?" she smiled hugging everyone.

"Me and Flack knew. The rest had a feeling. I helped him pick out the ring." Stella said releasing her smiling friend.

"I had to help the organise this whole thing." Flack piped up, gesturing around the bar.

"Danny!" Lindsay suddenly realized and spun round into his arms.

"Yes wife-to-be. That sound good. Wife." he said looking into Lindsay brown pools.

"Yeah it does." shaking her head she asked, "Where's my ring?"

"Shit. I forgot, in all the excitement of it all, to give it to you. Here." he again bent down on one knee and took her and slipped the perfect fitting, perfect ring on her finger. He looked up and say how her eyes glistened and tears began so cascade down her cheeks but she was smiling. Lindsay looked down at the ring. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Danny was the most perfect man she had ever met. She had the perfect job, the perfect friends. Her life was nearly perfect. Instinctively, she placed her hand over her stomach and looked into Danny's eyes. He stood up and placed his hand over Lindsay's and smiled. She realized she didn't have to worry about telling him. Somehow he knew.

...

well there is it oh and by the way the song is Rascall Flatts As i am i thought it went well with danny and lindsay here i have put a poll up on my profile coz i duno if i should put Mac or Flack as the special ring buyer for Stella so plz vote and review i reali want to know if this chapter cme out ok thank you!!


	9. Chapter 9

ok this is just a short update. i'm working on more as i type this. thanks everyone hu voted on the polls and to eveyone hu reviewed my other oneshot. i have to say this story has become all fluffy and dont get me wrong, i am a big fan of d/l fluff but i also like a bit of drama too so soon enough it will happen so i'm giving u an early warning.

...

They all walked over to their private little booth in the corner and started talking about old times. A waiter walked over to take their orders, as Mac had asked him to.

"Beer." Danny, Adam, Hawks, Flack and Mac said together.

"Martini." ordered Stella. They all looked at her. "What? It's a special occasion."

"I'll just have a water." Lindsay said last.

"Linds, we're to celebrate your engagement. Have something with lots of alcohol in it." Flack said, unknowingly. Lindsay just shook her head and looked from Stella to Danny. Stella was smiling and Danny smiled and nodded down at her. The waiter nodded and walked away to get them their drinks. They all resumed talking.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Lindsay whispered to Danny.

"Their trained investigator's. I think they would notice." Danny replied, using the same thing Stella had said to Lindsay a few weeks back. It didn't dawn on Lindsay.

"Your right." she said kissing him.

"Come on guys. Get a room will you!? This is something your boss shouldn't see" Mac shouted over to them both.

"It'll happen to you one day." Danny said, wondering if Mac would get what he was saying.

"What?" Mac said, slightly confused.

"Love." Danny answered looking from Mac to Stella. They both went red which didn't go unnoticed by Lindsay. f.or such a smart guy, he really can be quite clueless at times. She thought to herself

"I need to go to the toilet. Stella come with me." Lindsay said jumping up and grabbing Stella before she could protest.

"Linds, everything ok?" Stella asking in a slightly worried voice.

"Why did you not tell me you liked a certain Detective Mac Taylor?"

Stella didn't have to say anything, her face said it all.

"Oh my! You so do. This is going to be so fun. Your going to have what me and Danny have. No matter what and don't try to stop me." Lindsay said cutting Stella off before she even started. "I saw how you and Mac reacted out there. He likes you, you like him." Lindsay couldn't help the smile that had now planted itself on her face. Neither could Stella.

"Fine. I'll tell Mac when you tell Danny." Lindsay's smile grew.

"Done. I don't' know how but he knows already. So when you going to tell him?"

The smile that had been on Stella's face faded instantly upon hearing Lindsay's words. Stella had thought that Lindsay wouldn't be able to get the courage up to tell him for another while and then hoped that Lindsay had forgotten about this but clearly she wasn't getting out of it.

"I'll do it tonight." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. "That way I can blame the drink if he doesn't feel the same." she added quickly. Lindsay's face looked like it was going to crack with that smile that had appeared on her face.

"Ok but leave it until the others go home. So it'll be me, you, Danny and Mac. And trust me he will feel the same. You didn't see the look on his face when Dan said about love happening to him. He looked straight at you then went bright red. I really had to hold my laughter in at that point but then I saw your face. It just clicked." After a further few minutes the woman appeared out of the bathroom. Both Lindsay and Stella laughing at something. Poor Mac hadn't a clue that his life was going to change that night.

It came to about 3:30am and Flack, Hawks and Adam decided to go home. Lindsay had persuaded Mac to stay another half hour. He really didn't want to. He had an earlier, than what he would have liked, shift the next morning but one look at Stella and he decided to stay. He didn't know what it was but he just felt like he couldn't say no to her. She was like his weakness.

Stella had been drinking a lot that night but was still in her right mind. Lindsay knew that she was nervous. Danny had even noticed how Stella was getting more and more nervous as the night went by. Lindsay, who hadn't moved since she left to go to the toilet with Stella, was growing more and more excited. A slow song, Danny didn't even know the name of, and was sure Lindsay didn't either, came on and Lindsay grabbed Danny's hand. With a wink to Stella, Lindsay and Danny walked onto the dance floor. Lindsay stood where she would have a perfect view of Stella and Mac. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed, gently, with the music. Lindsay lay her head on Danny's shoulder and watched Stella talking to Mac. "She better do it." she said low enough so that Danny wouldn't hear her but he did.

"Do what, Montana? What have you got up your sexy little sleeve?" Danny asked her. Lindsay looked up at him with her devilish smile.

"Oh nothing." Then it happened.

...  
so what has happened?? thanks again to the people who are reading this and the people who review and if there are any lurkers out there i would love to know what you think of the story.


	10. Chapter 10

here ya go. sorry for the super long wait. i've been super busy. can i ask ya to r'n'r plz and check out my silly little oneshots i have written and review them 2 plz

Lindsay had to kiss Danny to stop herself from screaming all over the place. Not that Danny minded, actually he was quite happy to kiss her. When she opened her eyes, she saw them. As she knew, they were all over each other. She laughed against Danny's lips. Danny pulled away and looked in the direction Lindsay was looking. Then he saw it. Lindsay could have swore that she heard Danny's jaw hit the floor, which made her laugh even more.

"Danny, lift your jaw off the floor and stop looking."

Danny instantly shut his mouth and smiled down at Lindsay.

"That is something an employee shouldn't see his boss doing." Danny laughed.

"I think it's sweet." Lindsay said.. She looked up to see a wide-eyed Danny staring down at her. "What?" she squeaked defensively. "It's just Mac hasn't been with anyone since Payton and well we all know Stella's story. So it's about time they found someone." Lindsay finished lying her head on Danny's chest.

As the song ended, Danny lead Lindsay back to their booth. As they approached, their two friends still hadn't pulled apart. After watching them for a few seconds, Danny couldn't take it so he decided to make their presence known.

"Well, Montana, what do we have here?"

"Yeah, cowboy, we might just need to get something to separate these two."

Danny and Lindsay started laughing at the look on Stella's face when she realized they were standing watching them. It was redder than her top.

"Oh, hey guys!" Stella said jumping off Mac's lap. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked getting redder by the minute.

"Long enough." Lindsay laughed. She kept her eyes on Stella but it was Danny who saw the look Mac had on his face. Pure disbelief. Mac caught Danny's eyes and smiled. Danny smiled back at him. Danny saw the longing look in Mac's eyes when he looked at Stella and took the hint.

"Well, Montana. We heading or what I'm tired and I'm sure you are too." Danny said while dragging her away from Mac and Stella.

"Fine. We'll talk tomorrow, Stel!" Lindsay shouted over the music.

Danny and Lindsay left the bar leaving Stella and Mac on their own.

"Well should we continue this somewhere more private?" asked Stella in a very seductive voice. Mac gave her a devilish smile and got up and grabbed her hand. He trailed her out of the bar and back to his apartment. Where that spent the night.

"So what did you get up to last night?" asked Lindsay walking into the break room.

"Oh nothing interesting." smiled Stella. She was glowing with happiness.

"Yeah, right and that smile that has been plastered on your face means that nothing has happened between you and.." Lindsay was cut off by her boss coughing behind her.

"Lindsay, I didn't take you for the type to gossip." Mac stated.

"Its not gossip if it is the truth." smiled Lindsay turning around to Mac.

"Even if it is or is not true, I would like the personal lives of my CSI to be kept out of it."

He said my thought Stella. The smile on her face grew and Lindsay being as observant as she was automatically noticed it.

"Fine, Mac. What have you got for me today?" asked Lindsay.

"You and Danny have a DB in Central Park. He is already waiting on you at the SUV. Hurry…" but before Mac could finish his sentence Lindsay was already out the door on her way to get her kit.

"Well, did you have fun last night?" Mac asked Stella giving her a very cheeky smile.

"Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed. "I met a lovely man while out."

"Your kidding me!" he said in mock shock. "Please tell me about him."

"Well, he is sexy, very kind. Quite a gentle man actually."

"Very nice for you then." she said as he sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

As Danny and Lindsay arrived at the scene, Flack walked up to them and told them the information they needed to know.

"Who was the responding officer?"

"That would have been Officer O'Reilly."

Lindsay and Danny entered the house being very cautious. Lindsay knew there was something very wrong in this house. Not just that there was two dead bodies laying on the living room floor. Lindsay just couldn't put her finger on it. Danny glanced back at her. He saw it. Worry in her eyes. He knew Lindsay well enough to know that when something was bothering her, it was something big. She smiled when she caught him staring. He hated it when she did that. Staring at her was one of his favourite hobbies and she seemed to be able to feel when he stared at her.

"I'm going to head upstairs to check." Lindsay said as she darted up the stairs before Danny could tell her that the upstairs hadn't been cleared. So he ran straight upstairs after her to make sure she was ok. That's when he heard it. BANG!!! Everything went in slow motion from then on in. when he got to the top of the stairs someone pushed past him and threw him back down, knocking him unconscious.

cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry its short but i had to do it some more to come tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, this wouldn't let go so had to. I've been having a few problems with my other fic. Just two side of my brain fighting over where to take the story but its been settled and I'm about to write the next chapter. Its pretty big to look out.

………………………………..................................................................................

"Danny!" shouted Lindsay from the break room.

"Look Linds. I don't care what she said but I sure as hell know it's not true. Chose to believe me or not!" shouted Danny back at her while storming out of the break room.

"Danny! Come back." Lindsay choked before collapsing to the floor in tears. That was not the way she had wanted that conversation to go. How could she believe her over him? After everything they had been through. Lindsay looked up and saw that the lab rats were looking at her. Why can't they just leave me alone? Lindsay thought angrily. She got up and ran to the locker room only to run straight into the one person that wouldn't leave her alone. Not in this state anyway she wouldn't.

"Stella, please, don't even ask." Lindsay begged before stepping round her and jogging to the locker room. 

After Danny had left the break room, he had went to his office, which he shared with Lindsay. How could she believe her over me? After everything we had been through. Before he knew it he had tears streaming down his face. He tried wiping them away but more took their places. How could I be that evil to her? The way I shouted at her. It was terrible. I should just go and talk to her. His brain was telling him to get up and go to her but his arms and legs wouldn't comply. It was too painful to move. Her words in the break room were like a digger to his heart.

_Flashback_

"Danny. We need to talk."

"Hey to you to Montana." Danny smiled as he sat beside Lindsay.

"Danny I'm being serious." Lindsay couldn't look him the eye. This unnerved Danny. "Danny… where were you last night while I was at work?"

Danny thought back to the night before. He sat on the couch watching the match with a beer. After the match he decided to play some pool but soon gave up. It just wasn't the same without Lindsay and tequila.

"I watched the match. Then played some pool. Gave up and went to sleep. Why?"

Lindsay took a deep breath before she answered. "Rikki came by the lab this morning telling me all about what happened last night." Lindsay replied with a hint of anger in her voice. Danny knew where this was going. Rikki had given them enough trouble over the past few weeks but they had made it through.

"I don't know what she told you but she was nowhere near me last night."

"Danny, cut bull shit and just tell me. I'm sick of all the lies." Lindsay all but shouted, anger laced every word she said.

"It is the bloody truth. And I have never told you any lies. Always been honest with you."

"Cut the crap, Danny! She told me everything that happened!" Lindsay shouted into Danny's face. He wasn't going to sit there and take it so he got up but, before he left her, said in a very clam voice, "Fine believe her not me. But just think about everything that she has done to split us up. Looks like she got what she wanted then."

"Danny!"

"Look Linds. I don't care what she said but I sure as hell know it's not true. Chose to believe me or not!" 

_End flashback_

How could he have said those things to her. The tone of his voice just before he left. It was cold, unfeeling, calm. It scared him. Before he even knew it, he was jogging down the corridor to the locker room. He gently opened the door. He heard the shower going. It was Lindsay for sure. Her clothes were sitting on the bench and when she was stressed or down she would go for relaxing shower.

Lindsay stood letting the warm water relax her sore and tense muscles. It wasn't working. She needed Danny. She felt the tears fall from her eyes for about the forth time since she got into the shower. Had she even stopped crying? Her quiet sobs broke through the silence of the locker room. She stood, with her eyes closed, and let the warm water wash away her tears. The shower curtain moved and two hands snaked their way around her waist. She opened her eyes to huge red-rimmed blue eyes. He pulled her close to him and she held on to him like he would just slipped away from her. Danny slipped in to the shower and held Lindsay closer to him.

"Danny…"

"Shhh, Lindsay. I'm sorry. I should never have said that to you. I love you, you know that right?" he felt her nodded against his bare chest. They stood like this for a few more minutes in silence until Lindsay started giggling softly.

"What's so funny, Montana?" 

"We're both naked in the shower of the locker room in our work place."

Danny started laughing too (Danny don't giggle).

"I think we should get out." Danny said, turning the shower off. Just then the door of the locker room opened and in came Stella and Flack.

"Come on Donnie. I haven't had a kiss from you in ages."

Danny and Lindsay covered their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

"Stella, baby, in the locker room. You have to be kidding me."

Lindsay couldn't help it. "Awk come on Donnie give her a kiss." she said laughing.

"Montana, have you forgotten that we're both naked." Laughed Danny. 

"Lindsay, Danny. Where are you?" asked Flack getting redder by the second.

"Over here." said Danny waving his hand around the side of the shower curtain.

"Shit." said Flack.

"Umm, are you guys naked back there?" asked Stella noticing the two sets of clothes sitting on the bench.

"Yeah, we are. But stop trying to change the subject Stel." shouted Lindsay.

"Oh come on. A bit of control would be nice you two. In work. In the shower a lot of people use. Please." Flack whined.

"Shut it Donnie." Danny mocked. "Throw us a towel." 

Stella lifted two towels and passed them through to Danny and Lindsay.

"Well, hello Danny." Stella laughed before handing the towel to Danny.

"Stella! Get away!" Danny shouted before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower followed by Lindsay, who had wrapped the towel around her, covering her body.

"What Stella gets a peek at Dan and I don't get a peek at Linds." Flack automatically regretted saying that as two hands swiped him around the head. 

"Ouch! Come on, can't you guys take a joke." Flacks answer was another swipe around the head, this time from Lindsay.

"I think it's time for us to go." Stella said, dragging Flack out of the locker.

"And Stella." Lindsay shouted. "We will be continuing this little conversation later." 

Later…………

Through the rest of the day, Stella giggled every time she saw Danny, which in turn made him blush. Stella made her way to the break room to find Lindsay already waiting outside for her.

"Well, Stella. It's later. Time for that little chat." 

Stella groaned inwardly but fell into step with Lindsay. 

They made their way to a quite little café, just around the corner from the lab. Lindsay and Stella ordered a coffee each and sat down at the back.

"First off, don't try to change the subject." Stella nodded and Lindsay continued. "When, how and for how long?" 

"You not one for beating around the bush, are you?" Lindsay gave Stella a quick glare. Stella knew Lindsay meant business. She stared down at her coffee and continued. "Well it was about a month ago." Stella could have sworn she heard Lindsay's jaw hit the floor. "And for as how, well, we were just off a hard case and Flack asked me if I wanted a lift home and I offered him something to drink and the rest is history." she finally had the courage to look up and found Lindsay smiling at her. A huge smile.

"Well, it about bloody time." Lindsay retorted. They sat chatting for a further five minutes when Lindsay and Stella's phone went off together.

"Flack."

"Danny." they laughed together. 

"Time to work. I'll talk to you later." Stella said after hanging up.

"You can bet your ass we will."

They both walked out and went in their different directions toward their crime scenes and future.


	12. Chapter 12

ok a short chapter but i really needed to get this up. thought it was a good place to leave it. i will be writing more soon, very soon. i'm currently working on it.  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

No one noticed that Danny had woken up. Flack was still staring at Mac and Stella. Stella was still in Mac's arms. They were still crying. After he had heard when he was semi-unconscious, Danny was still wondering if it was true. Could the baby really be gone? No, it wasn't possible. The last thing Danny could remember was… "No." came a soft whisper from Danny's lips. Every eye turned to Danny. He finally saw Stella's face. Eyes, red and puffy with tear stained cheeks. Macs face had turned to stone. No emotion was shown on his face but his eyes were telling a totally different story. Flack's eyes darted from Danny's to the floor. He shifted his feet nervously."

"No what, Danny?" Mac asked walking over to his side.

"Where is she, Mac? Where is she?" Danny asked, in a very raspy voice.

"Danny, you need to rest." Flack said walking over to his other side. Danny tried to sit up but the throbbing pain in his head was severely protesting against it. He closed his eyes and felt a pair of gentle hands pushing him back onto the bed. He slowly opened them and saw Stella standing over him, smiling lightly at him. He smiled weakly back at her and closed his eyes again but he couldn't sleep so lay with his eyes closed.

The silence that had settled around them, now threatened to consume their very being. Everyone had the same thing on their minds but none would speak it out. Lindsay. They sat in the soul consuming silence for a further ten minutes. Just sitting with their thought. Every so often, Flack glanced up to Danny then back down to the floor. Mac looked from Danny to Stella. Stella kept her eyes on Danny.

"Ok, since no one is going to ask it, I will. Haw are we going to tell him?" Stella asked into the silence, never taking her eyes off of Danny.

"I-I don't know. He needs to get more strength. That fall most have done more damage than we thought." Mac fell silent again.

"I still can't believe she was having a baby. It would have been the first lab baby. It would have been great for Danny too." Flack said. Everyone nodded. The room fell silent again.

"I'm going to see Lindsay." Stella explained, walking out of the room and towards Lindsay's room only down the hall.

Stella walked in, her mind was in a daze. She couldn't believe Lindsay had lost it. Her and Danny were getting married, going to have there own family. She looked up to Lindsay, laying on the bed. Her body looked so small in that large hospital bed. Tubes going from everywhere to each machine. The steady noise coming from the heart monitor was the only thing that made Lindsay alive. Stella moved over to her bedside and for the first time really looked at Lindsay's face. Her skin was white, her cheeks were hollowed in. Stella sat down beside her and held her hand. They were cold. Lindsay's hands were never cold. Her hands, like her heart, were always warm.

"Lindsay, we all know our going to pull through. But you need Danny to help. Please don't push him away. You need each other. I know you love each other. When Danny woke up. The first person he asked for was you… and the…baby. None of us had the heart to tell him. He needs to get his strength back. Just like you do. So you have to get better. I know you will. It's not like you to give up, kiddo. It's just not in you." Stella sat looking at Lindsay until the power of sleep overtook her and she lay her head on the edge of Lindsay bed, closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

ok i told you it was a short chapter but i promise it will be longer next chapter. please review i really love reading what you think about it or even if your still reading it. thank you everyone who has reviewed so far and welcome the new readers hope your enjoying it so far. its going to be a bumpy ride so hold on.


	13. Chapter 13

ok this is a late birthday present from me to you as it was my birthday on sunday there lol. I'M NOW 15!!!!!! lol. its another shortish one but well an update is an update. oh before i forget, THE TRIANGLE WAS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i understand why lindsay said no to marrying him but if it was me i would have said yes in a heart beat. he is drop dead gawjus!!!!!!! lol now on with the story. enjoy.

Danny opened his eyes and saw Flack sitting slumped over on the chair sleeping. He tried to get up but the pain in his head stopped him. When Flack heard the slight groan coming from his friend, he shot up and stood beside him.

"You alright, mate?"

"Yea, banging headache just." Danny replied, running a hand over his eyes and through his hair. "Where's Linds?"

Flack dropped his eyes to the ground and shifted uncomfortably.

"Flack, where's Lindsay?" Danny insisted.

"You need to get your strength back, Danny."

"No, Flack. Tell me what happened to her!" Danny was becoming more and more frustrated every second Flack didn't answer him.

"She was shot." Flack glanced up and met Danny's eyes.

"So, it's true. She lost the baby." Danny looked down at his hands. They were shaking.

"But she's going to be fine, Danny. Think of that. You can try for another." Wrong words to say. Danny's eyes cascaded with tears. It took Flack by surprise. Danny never cried in front of him but this, this was something else.

"It was all my fault, Flack! I didn't get to her fast enough. I didn't tell her that the upstairs hadn't been cleared properly. I knew it was a rookie that had cleared it. The superior had to do it."

"Danny, it wasn't your fault. You weren't to know someone was up there."

"No, Flack!" Danny cried. Flack stood watching his friend become overrun but guilt that was never his.

Stella was still laying sleeping when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She opened her eyes but it took a minute to make them focus. When her eyes did come into focus, she saw Mac standing over her with a cup of warm coffee in his hands. He held it out to her and she took it, smiling gratefully at him.

"Any news?" she asked after taking a sip of the scolding liquid.

"They saw she should wake up pretty soon." Mac looked at Lindsay, she looked better then when he had first saw her. There was more colour in her cheeks and her face had filled out to its usual.

"What about Danny?"

"Just been with him. He knows about Lindsay. Flack didn't tell him. I didn't tell him and you didn't tell him but somehow he knows."

"Just the same as he knew about Lindsay being pregnant without anyone telling him."

"Really?" he smiled. Danny could be really smart at times.

"Yeah, she found out that he knew on the night they got engaged." she smiled at the memory.

"Mmm."

"Did you say something, Mac?"

"I thought it was you." they both turned and saw Lindsay's big brown eyes staring at them.

"Hey, kiddo, how ya feeling?" Stella asked smiling lightly at her,

"Like I've been shot. Oh wait, I have!" she laughed. Mac and Stella didn't laugh with her.

"What's the matter? It was only a joke." Lindsay looked around the room for the first time since opening her eyes and saw that the one person she knew would have been there wasn't.

"Where's…where's Danny?" she was afraid to ask.

"Down the hall. Don't worry he's ok. Just going to kill Flack for not letting him out of his bed to see you." Stella tried to smile but only came out half way there.

"Then what is it?" Lindsay tried to sit up but the pain in her stomach wouldn't let her move too much. The pain in my stomach… Her hand flew to stomach and she felt the bandage that had been wrapped tightly around her.

"Stella?" she looked to the older woman, to tell her it wasn't true.

"I'm so sorry." was all that Stella could say and the tears began all over again. Mac had long gone by then. He didn't want to be there when Lindsay found out. He walked to Danny's room and peered in. Flack was sleeping on the chair and Danny was wide awake, just staring into space.

"Hey, Dan. How you feeling?" What a stupid question to ask.

"I don't know Mac. I just wanna see Lindsay. Have you seen her?" he waited for Mac to nod. "How is she?"

"She's awake. Feeling a bit sore. Tired. She needs you to be there for her so you have to get your strength back."

"I know, Mac. I just need to see her. Ya know. To see with my own eyes that she's alright." Danny looked up and met Mac's eyes, pleading that he would take him to see her.

Mac, picking up on the pleading look in Danny's eyes said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Well hello, Miss Monroe." Danny smiled watching Lindsay open her eyes.

"Hey, Danny." Lindsay smiled weakly.

"How you feeling, babe?".

"Sore. Tired. Like I've been shot." she laughed hoarsely. Danny laughed a little with her but his heat just wasn't in it.

"I know how you feel Danny. Trust me." Danny looked at her surprised. Even after she had been shot and unconscious for a few days, or weeks he wasn't sure himself, she could still read him like a book. Lindsay had saw the guilt plastered all over his face the second she had laid her brown eyes on him.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
a reali short convo between dan and linds but i really wanted to get that out of the way because i want to move on to a small bit of drama and everything. next chapter is set a few weeks later and lindsay and danny get out of hospital. so as a birthday present to me plz review plz and thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Well i know i said i would get up another chapter so here it is. more to come very soon.(hopefully). with christmas coming up its going to be hard but i promise a chapter will be up before the new year. this one is reali short but i didn't want to add more because i thought this was a good place to end it. so this one goes out to my older sister who is 23 today lol she'll hate that i did that lol. well enjoy and happy christmas and have a lovely new year everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Few weeks later…

"Come on babe, let me help you."

"Danny you put your hands near me one more time…" she let the silent threat hang.

"Fine, fine." he said rising his hands above his head in surrender.

"I was shot in the stomach not the leg. I can walk perfectly fine on my own. Why can't everyone just leave me to it?!" she shouted. Danny knew she was frustrated with everything. Especially when the doctors kept her in a few extra days all she wanted was to get out of there and back home, in her own bed. The nurse wheeled in a wheelchair and smiled politely at them.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I don't think so. If you think I'm going to let your wheel me out in that thing. You have another thing coming." Lindsay said shooting death glares at the poor nurse, who stood wondering what she had done to upset the patient. Danny had noticed this and gave the nurse an apologetic look.

"Linds, you have to. It hospital policy. Even I had to when I got out."

"Well, woohoo for you. But I ain't letting you wheel me out in that thing. I'll do it myself." She sat on the wheelchair and tried to push the wheels but the slight pain in her stomach protested angrily.

"Well, looks like your gonna have to get over it then cause I am pushing you out. But look on the plus side, it's only until we get to the car." Danny said trying to get Lindsay to calm down. He couldn't understand why she was being like this.

"Stop being such a wiseass and get me out of this place." she replied and crossed her arms over her chest angrily. Danny rolled his eyes behind her back.

"And don't you dare roll your eyes behind my back. Next time its no sex for a year, ya got that Messer?"

"Yes, ma'am." he said chuckling lightly.

"I wasn't joking, Messer."

The ride back to Lindsay apartment was silent. Lindsay was in her own world. Danny knew that when she went there, never, if you like living, ever talk to her. Especially after the way she had acted back in the hospital. Danny pulled up outside Lindsay apartment but she didn't make any movement to indicate she even knew she was there so he got out and went over to her side of the car. Opening the door, Lindsay gave a small yelp and jumped slightly off her seat.

"You like living, Messer?" She spat.

Upon entering her apartment, Lindsay sat on her couch and sighed contently.

"So, what's up with calling me Messer all of a sudden? You haven't called me that in ages."

"What? You were talking? Sorry I wasn't listening." She said in a very snarky voice. **(AN: snarky is just a mixture of sarcastic and nasty.)**

"What the hell has gotten into you today? First giving the evils to the nurse then practically biting my head off just before we left, all over a stupid wheel chair." Danny said back. He was really starting to get frustrated with her right about now.

"You know what, Danny. Just get out! Go and leave me alone!" she shouted blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. she was done with crying. she had done it enough at the hospital, during the night when she knew that no one could hear her.

"Lindsay talk to me, please" Danny begged.

"No! Get out!" she yelled, standing up staring Danny right in the eye. Taking off the engagement ring that he had bought her, she threw it at him, smacking him over the head. Danny looked from Lindsay to the small glittering thing at his feet. He finally realized what it was that she had thrown at him. he bent down and picked it up. Taking one last look at Lindsay, he turned and walked out.

Lindsay collapsed into a ball on the floor, emotions over flowing her, tears soaking her hair but she didn't care. Lindsay had broken the unspoken promise between her and Danny. That they wouldn't push each other away when they were hurting. They would let the other comfort them. Wait until they were ready to tell the other what the problem was. Lindsay had broken this promise. She convinced herself that Danny would never come back. This thought caused her to cry even more. They were over. For good.

well i did say that they would have some hard times. so don't kill me if you want to no how it ends but i don't think it will be ending anytime soon. well i'm off CSI:NY is on and i'm missing it lol. but its just a rerun still it has Carmine so i'm very happy lol. remember to leave a small review plz i'm not getting many and i don't know if your still reading or even if you still like the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**so here is the next chapter. i just want 2 thank those who reviewed the last chapter. this one had a mind of it's own. i wanted to go one way, it wanted to go another. i went with it and i have to say i'm happy with it but its up to u the readers to tell me if it is good or not so please review and let me know. HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!!!!!**

After storming out of Lindsay's apartment, Danny hadn't moved from the door. He stood, his back facing the door, head leaned back against it, listening to her cry. It killed him to listen but he knew she needed to. She had kept the pain over losing their baby inside her. Finally releasing the pain as anger towards him. He knew it would happen at some point after they returned from the hospital. Now that it had, he didn't know how to fix it. He gazed down at his dog tags that hung around his neck and saw the glittering diamond taunting him. Telling him he didn't deserve her. For some reason he listened to that little voice and soon found himself at the nearest watering hole knocking back vodka shot after vodka shot.

The vodka wasn't doing anything for him. The pain in his chest was still there. Soon enough a pain in his head joined it and he staggered out of the bar and headed home. To his apartment. He didn't want Lindsay seeing him like this. He would sleep it off.

Lindsay woke up the next morning still lying on the floor where she had cried herself to sleep. She stood up and made her way into the bathroom. Glancing at the mirror for a fraction of a second, she had to double take. Her face was pale and her eyes were still red and puffy as if she had been crying in her sleep. "I probably have." She thought sadly to herself. Pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, she saw the void on her finger and the void in her heart returned with a vengeance. Climbing into the shower, she let the hot water wash away the pain and loneliness off of her.

Danny had woken up at around the same time as Lindsay but in his own apartment. The apartment was dark and lonely in his eyes. Since he and Lindsay had gotten back together he never really stayed in his place. Just came back every so often to get clean clothes and check the mail and other things. His head felt like it had been put through a few cinder blocks and a 4 feet thick wall of concrete. He went into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror for a moment then walked over and turned the shower on. As if seeing his face in the mirror for the first time, he ran back over to it and stared at the stranger looking back. His face was pale and the dark circles under his eyes making it seem that his eyes were sunken in, making him look slightly dead. Inside he did feel dead. He didn't wake up to Lindsay that morning. She wasn't with him. Her engagement ring hung on his dog tags, which were sitting over his heart. As if they were talking to him, he heard a little voice in the back of his mind saying, "Go back to her, you fool. She won't survive without you. You won't survive without her. You love her. Don't let her walk away from what you had together." Knowing that the voice was truly right, he jumped into the shower with a new found hope. Hope that she would come back. Hope that she wouldn't push him away again. Hope that he will place the ring he had gotten for Lindsay, and only Lindsay, on her finger again.

Lindsay walked out of the bathroom after enjoying the relaxing shower, dressed in Danny's sweats and shirt. It helped the pain in her heart to have something of his near. It was a poor substitute for the real thing but it would have to do. She was never going to have him back. She sat on her couch, staring at the TV, like she was trying to will the TV on without using the remote. She was so engorged in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the door open and shut gently, until the person who had came in stood in front of her obscuring her view of the TV, which she hadn't even turned on. Looking up, she looked into the eyes of the one person she thought she would never see again outside of work, staring down on her with his amazing blue eyes.

"Are you real?" she asked in a whisper. She couldn't believe he was there after what had happened last night.

Danny stood looking over a broken woman, a shell of the Montana he loved. She slowly looked up and their eyes locked. She whispered. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't respond at first but once she realized it was, in fact, the real Danny standing in front of her, kissing her, she sank into the kiss. Without releasing Lindsay from the kiss, Danny reached behind his neck and unclasped his dog tags and pulls the ring off. Lifting Lindsay's hand off the edge of the couch, he placed the ring in its rightful place. On her finger. Breaking the kiss, Lindsay looked down at her hand and saw the glittering ring looking back at her. She turned back to Danny, who had his Messer grin on his face, and pulled him to her, kissing him again, letting the tears of happiness flow down her cheeks. Breaking the kiss for air, they both looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry I left you. I love you, Montana." He dragged out the word Montana, just the way she liked it.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away. I love you too, cowboy." And they kissed again. Letting the fears, the pain and the loneliness they both had been feeling fade away to nothingness until all that was left was love. And them.

**next chapter up soon (i hope) school is starting soon so i'll be pretty busy with school work. GCSE's are hard work. It's also been hard getting used to the new laptop i got for christmas. but i got it up anyway. thank you all for your support. i love u all!!!! please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Here we go again. thank to everyone who sent me a message back about the A/N i posted. i wanted to apolgize to anyone who didn't want to know what happens in later episodes of CSI:NY.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Standing outside the church, he saw the white limo appear. Before the door opened revealing its passengers, he turned on his heels and walked into the church, sitting down at the back. Soon the wedding march sounded and Lindsay walked him, looking as beautiful as ever. Danny glanced up at the most luckiest man on earth. David, Danny's worst enemy. He was marrying Lindsay. It should have been him standing there smiling, watching as she made her way to him. But he messed it up. She told him she couldn't do it again just to get her heart broken. She couldn't take the pain.

_Flashback_

"_Danny, I don't know how many times I can get my heart broken by you and then come back. Just to get it broken again."_

"_I won't do it to you again. I love you too much." Danny pleaded._

"_That's the thing, Danny, you hurt the ones you love."_

_End Flashback_

That was almost a year ago. Soon after she met David, fell in love too quickly for Danny's liking. About three months into the relationship, he proposed. She said yes. And that leads to where Danny is now. Sitting at the back of the church, watching her kiss a man, he knew she shouldn't be with. But he couldn't do anything about it. The words 'you don't know what you got til it's gone' rang through his head.

Soon after, he was sitting at an empty table drinking a glass of RosA. They lock eyes for a moment and smile. David sees the slight gesture of affection that passed between them and interrupted it. Placing his glass on the white cloth, he lifted the bottle and drank it in one and he shouted "She's with somebody else!" He stood up and ran for the door. Leaving it all behind. All the pain and suffering he causes. Someone was calling to him, gently calling "Danny, Danny!" Now all he can do is fade into the background.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Danny, Danny!" Lindsay shook his sleeping form awake.

"Lindsay. Lindsay! Are you getting married?" she nodded. "You can't marry him! Please don't do it! I love you! Please!" Danny had tears forming in the rims of his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. Lindsay looked at him. She could see his was being serious but couldn't for the life in her figure out why he was saying this.

"Danny, do you know who I'm marrying?"

"David." Danny spat, pure loathing leaching through the very name.

"No." Danny's head shot up in surprise. He looked into her deep loving eyes as she smiled. "I'm marrying you, Danny."

"But…but…I don't understand. You're meant to have married David."

"Danny, I don't know anyone called David. And I'm marrying you." She repeated and gently placed a soft kiss to his lips. His hand sliding down her left hand and rubbing against the ring that he bought her. I bought her he repeated in his head.

Breaking the kiss, she looked him in the eye. "What made you think I was marrying someone called David?"

"Vivid, heart-wrenching dream that I wish to never experience again. I hope Mac didn't see me."

"Well, he did actually. But don't worry I covered for you. I told him you didn't get much sleep last night because I was kicking in my sleep again." She giggled lightly.

"What did he say?" he laughed, while sitting up on the couch.

"Just to let you sleep for a while. You're only waiting on test results anyway." She replied sitting next to him.

"At least part of what you told him was true. You did keep me up and it wasn't because you were kicking me." He laughed whole-heartedly.

"If I'm correct, which I know I am, it was you that was keeping me up nearly the whole night." She replied, poking him in the love-handles and blushing a nice crimson red.

"Yeah, yeah, Montana. Let's get back to work." He said while standing up and grabbing her hand to pull her up. They walked out of their office hand in hand, with huge smiles on each face. They were happy. But little did they know they would be even happier in weeks to come.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................

ok how many of you thought i had totally lost the plot, in all meaning of the phrase? i just want to know if any of you can get the name and artist of the song that inspired this chapter. anyone?? well we'll see. oh yea i just wanted to ask if anyone had seen Gary Sinise in the movie 'Of Mice and Men' he is quite hot and amazing in this movie. you should really check it out. ok now i think its time for me to quit with the A/N rant and start the next chapter, don't you? lol. see you next time.


End file.
